


【良堂】孤儿寡母

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 周家迎来的夫人似乎不是个安分的主儿





	【良堂】孤儿寡母

**Author's Note:**

> *小妈文学。  
> *小妈文学。  
> *小妈文学。  
> *有女性化称呼，有老爷x小妈，有勾引。

01  
周老爷娶了个娼馆出身的，叫是小孟仙儿的娼妓做夫人。  
虽是个丢脸的事，但碍不住那小孟仙儿的艳名不浅，男人女人们嘴里说有伤风化狐狸精投胎，心里却还是酸着那年过五十的周老爷。  
而作为周老爷老来得子的周九良对这门亲事可以说是到了淡漠的地步，就好像死的不是他亲妈，要娶人续弦的不是他爹。甚至儿子小妈见面都只是大婚那天，盖头被掀起来的一瞬间。  
眉眼淡了点，是寡情寡义的好相貌。周九良在心里如此评论。

02  
周老爷待他这个儿子是真的不薄，周九良喜欢唱戏评曲，喜欢乐器三弦，就由着自己的独子去拜京城胡子义为师，给这家里还造了个戏台子，甚至年年中秋包下西湖，架上十多艘花船，叫来美妓花魁为自己的儿子助兴。  
只是周九良对这一切都是淡淡的，花船游湖也不过去年一回罢了。  
这又能怎么办呢？早已记事的孩子看见自己的妈被自己的爹上到流产，这是能淡忘的吗？  
周九良不想多管他父亲的事，他胸无大志，最宏伟的目标不过是成为名弦师。  
只不过茶水之间仆人们的嚼舌根还是让他心烦，什么那屋里天天淫词艳曲晚晚嬉闹不断听的他们这群老仆面红耳赤。  
“听不得的，就都赶出去。”  
周九良弹着弦，面无表情地对老管家说。

03  
只是再漂亮的花，也有看腻了的时候。  
周老爷被新来的小丫鬟迷了眼睛，对着新进门的夫人就没那么稀罕了，偏偏这夫人也是娇纵了的，身边的丫头又是个伶牙俐齿的，搞得老爷气也不是笑也不是。  
“那老爷让少爷去吧，夫人准不敢闹了。”  
丫头那眼一扫，勾的老爷忍不住地去摸那小脸。  
“也对，九良去孝顺孝顺你妈妈。”  
周九良冷笑两声，老头子还真是糊涂，送胰子这种事让他去，是打算闹出点家内秘闻吗？  
可他不会说，也懒得说。

04  
扣了门，周九良毕恭毕敬地叫了声小妈。  
里面无声。  
周九良又敲了一声，里面依然无声。  
出事了？  
周九良推开门，里面热气萦绕，熏得他眼睛疼。没来得及反应又一对滑腻腻的胳膊缠住了他，又香又软，直接拉他进了池子，一口热水呛得他咳嗽不止。  
缠着他的人轻笑了起来，一边给他擦脸一边亲着他，那湿软的触感碰到他嘴角的时候，周九良一把推开这人，仓惶逃出了这水池子。  
“航航，你弄疼我了。”  
那人倚在池壁上，一双媚眼似笑非笑，看得周九良心里烦躁。  
“你是什么不要脸的东西！”  
周九良说的生气，那人也毫不知羞，直了身子走到他面前，小指擦过唇边的水珠，送到嘴里舌头扫过一圈，才去理了理自己的衣服。  
“小家伙嘴硬，刚刚我亲你额头不见你反应，偏偏到嘴才故作姿态。”  
“不乖觉。”  
周九良气急，也不管身上水淋淋的，扔了门就走。  
可惜听不见那人心满意足的一句“但是十分可爱。”

05  
周九良被那位小妈戏弄以后，干脆把自己关进屋子里，平常除了送饭的老管家谁也不见。周老爷又沉迷年轻貌美的丫头婢女自然也管不上他。  
每日研习弦谱，周九良乐得清闲。  
只是偶尔小憩之间，梦里出现的求欢对象还是让他惊得一身汗。

06  
周老爷要出趟远门，临行前叫来周九良和夫人，三人手握手还颇有几分父慈子孝的感觉。  
只等周老爷马车离得远了点，周九良就转身打算回房，看都不看小妈一眼。  
“少爷。”  
周九良回头，是那个丫头。  
“怎么了？”  
“少爷，夫人最近得到一曲谱，手抄了两页让我来送给您，如果您喜欢，就请去园中小亭子去拿全本。”  
小丫头不愧是聪明，高举两张手抄页，让那些墨迹清清楚楚地落到周九良眼中。  
是他找了一年却听说被人高价买走的古谱。  
周九良眼神微动，不由自主地伸出手去拿。丫头却收了回来，笑脸盈盈地看他。  
“我去就是了。”

07  
亭子里的小妈少有的不那么孟浪，端坐在一把古琴面前，手里拨着琴弦。  
“你会弹琴？”周九良只听说过小孟仙儿的艳名，从未听说过他还会行如此雅致之事。  
小妈眉眼一挑，古谱前两页的曲子就出来了。  
只到两页末尾就结束。  
“航航，我叫孟鹤堂。”  
“你叫我一声名字我就给你弹接下来的两页。”  
周九良被这种轻浮的姿态弄得后退两步，却还是红着脸低着头，闷闷地叫一声孟鹤堂。  
这两页过，小妈又停下来，折扇一开，“你坐到我身边，叫我一声孟哥哥，我就给接着弹。”  
“你、你！”  
周九良毕竟年纪轻，又性子冷，不像那些吃过见过的，这会就该明白面前的这个人就是在勾他。  
孟哥、哥。  
这声虽然叫的生硬，但胜在少年学久了戏的那点腔调，听得小妈舒眉一笑。  
接下来的要求倒是一步进一步的，待到周九良把孟鹤堂推到亭子边上，衣裳半解，周九良要是再不知道他这位小妈是什么意思，他也真是真年幼无知了。  
“我爹可刚走。”周九良硬挤出这句话。  
“我知道。航航别怕，你孟哥哥让你舒服。”孟鹤堂咬着他的耳垂说。  
周九良冷着脸要起来，偏偏孟鹤堂夹着他的腰，整个人缠在他身上。  
“真的不想肏我吗？”

08  
这个人不仅下面不穿一丝，甚至后面还湿哒哒地滴着水。  
周九良真想抓着他的头发问他，你就不知道廉耻吗？  
周九良问不出口，就只能抬着孟鹤堂的腿有一下没一下地捅进去。不得章法，也没什么技巧，甚至差点射在他这个小妈的肚子里，可偏生这浪叫一声比一声大，听得周九良自己都红了耳根子。  
“你就不怕被人听见吗？”  
“嗯……听见？”  
孟鹤堂嗤笑两声，又媚又邪地舔了舔嘴角，附在周九良的耳边断断续续地说——我巴不得他们都听见。  
似乎是怕人看不见似得，孟鹤堂索性把另一只腿搭到周九良肩膀上，让周九良能进的更深。  
周九良不用看也知道，那截又细又白的小腿一定随着他的动作而晃动，过一会儿脚背还得弓起来。  
周九良这下进的很深又拔的很慢，直接把孟鹤堂操红了眼眶，好一会儿没缓过神。  
“航航、你轻点儿！我泪窝子浅……不经肏！”  
呸。周九良在心里啐了一口，动作越发狠厉起来，就打算把小妈操死在这儿亭子里。

09  
“航航，我这里又得了新的谱子，要不要来看看？”  
周九良皱眉看着孟鹤堂，拎着那领子就质问你是不是天天除了用谱子勾人操你就没别的手段了。  
“那，我让人给你做把新三弦？”孟鹤堂贴着周九良的手臂就笑问。

10  
周老爷回家就看见夫人比之自己出门那阵愈发娇艳，一言一行都浸满了风情，当下就拉着人进房云雨一番。  
半晌结束，周老爷摸着夫人半裸的背脊问是不是最近有了新的美颜养生之道。  
夫人懒懒地说，近日多爱礼佛，大约是清心寡欲的缘故。

11  
丫头又笑盈盈地来问少爷，看不看琴谱。  
周九良把门一关，理都不理。  
他心情差得很。自打他那爹回了家以后，天天都能听到嘴碎的仆人嘴里那点风流韵事，他能一个一个的打发走，却不能把源头堵住。  
孟鹤堂和他没有关系。他应该知道这点，前些日子当个梦最好，对这种孟浪的人他也没什么好留恋的。  
周九良素手弹着弦，心里的郁结只是变得越来越深，死死地打着结，让他快压抑地痛死了。  
弦断，划伤了手。周九良就楞楞地看着那点血，眼睛酸痛起来。  
“你怎么就是这么不小心？”  
孟鹤堂推门进来，拉着他的手，小心翼翼地含在嘴里。

12  
“少爷，老爷要打死夫人了！”  
和好友踏青的周九良听到老管家的话，心几乎停了一拍。  
顾不得礼数，匆匆和好友告别就急忙往家里赶。周九良害怕的居然不是可能他和孟鹤堂的事败露，而是孟鹤堂被打死。  
“我爹为什么要打孟、小妈？”  
“府里有人说夫人偷人。”  
“怎么就信了？”  
“您记得那新来的丫鬟吗，爬床成了。”  
孟鹤堂跨进府门，看见的就是孟鹤堂背上的十多条伤，和他爹手上藤条滴着的血。  
“娼馆里的浪蹄子，我走没几天就学会偷人，下九流的东西！”  
周老爷嘴里骂的难听，周九良心里就痛的厉害，可他不能上去拦，只能在这一旁漠无表情地看着。  
“爹，出人命我们家面上不好看。”  
周九良被手握拳，冷言冷语地开口。他听见孟鹤堂轻笑两声，被哭着的丫头搀扶走。

13  
周九良松开手，上面都是被自己抓出来的血痕。  
他不想看见孟鹤堂真的被人指出来乱伦偷情，这次是内院里的无事生非，那下次孟鹤堂和他还有这么好的运气吗？

14  
“我就知道航航你要来。”  
周九良踩在窗户上，被孟鹤堂这么直勾勾地看着真的是进也不是退也不是，只能不知所措地蹲在那儿。  
孟鹤堂撑起身子朝他招招手，周九良只能走过去把手里的药塞给孟鹤堂。  
“我没上药呢，就等着我们家周宝宝过来可怜可怜我。”  
“你这人怎么！”  
周九良看着孟鹤堂还泛红的眼角，认命地撩起那人的衣服。  
背上面的伤确实凄惨了点，横七纵八的冒着血。周九良沾了点药，一点一点抹上去，孟鹤堂嘶了声就赶紧停下，再等一会儿才继续抹。  
“航航……”  
“孟鹤堂……”  
“你先说。”  
“我们俩断了吧。”  
这话刚说完，孟鹤堂就撑着身子坐起来，抱着周九良的脖子就亲上去。  
“我跟你说吧周九良，我俩的结局要么是我死你身上，要么是你死我身上，”孟鹤堂喘着粗气，揪着床单，带着哭腔说，“其他的就别想了。”

15  
周家的老爷死在夫人的床上，被当成笑料传于各家。  
周家夫人哭得梨花带雨的，那一身白却也及惹眼。女要俏，一身孝，这话用在周夫人身上也是恰当的。  
夫人伤心过度倒在了儿子身上，孤儿寡母实在可怜，看得一些心软的妇人差点哭出来。

00  
“航航，你想不想我给你生个弟弟呀？”孟鹤堂把脸埋在周九良的怀里，轻轻柔柔地说，“孤儿寡母多可怜。”  
“好。”周九良应着。

END


End file.
